A New Twist
by Reppa
Summary: Ummm...let me see....this an Angesuke, that's a first and uh, need I say more?


var PUpage="76001089"; var PUprop="geocities"; var yviContents='http://us.toto.geo.yahoo.com/toto?s=76001089 DgRep05

**Disclaimer: Okay, I don't own Digimon. And no, I was not on anything when I wrote this. This is an Angesuke, and if you can't figure that out, I pity you.**

**A New Twist****  
by Reppa**

Daisuke sighed, wrapped in his burgundy sleeping bag as he as he stared into the starry sky. He wasn't sure why he couldn't sleep. His body wanted sleep but he couldn't keep his eyes closed for very long. Sitting up, he groaned and rubbed his eyes as he removed himself from the sleeping bag and began trudging over to the small lake the group was camping by.  
  
It would have been an uneventful trip that was to take five minutes until the end of a golden staff thumped angrily against the ground by his foot. He nearly jumped from his skin in shock.  
  
"Daisuke-kun, what are you doing up?" Angemon grunted from his crouched position near him, holding the other end of the staff.  
  
"Oh, it's just our oh-so-vigilant guard. I dunno, I couldn't sleep." Dai answered, covering his blushing face with one hand while looking away, his heart pounding for all the wrong reasons, "And what're you doing trying to crunch my foot with your stick?"  
  
The large angel smiled at the human warmly, "It is a staff, not a stick. And I was merely trying to scare you off."  
  
"Stick, staff, rod, pole, whatever, those names are all the same." Dai argued, not seeing much of a difference.  
  
Looking over at Takeru's champion Digimon, he watched him feel his hand on the ground before holding up a branch. "This is a stick, " Angemon explained, then he held up his polearm, "this is a staff."  
  
"How 'bout I take that staff and beat ya with it?"  
  
"If you can lift it, I'll let you."  
  
Daisuke eyed the staff that was twice his height, then reconsidered it, "If I lifted that thing over my head I'd either get a hernia or I'd drop it on myself."  
  
Angemon chuckled softly, setting his weapon down onto the ground. This human was the most amusing to him, it was rather nice talking to one of the other children other than his partner. " So you can't sleep, and you thought a drink of water would help?"  
  
"No, I was going to find a cow and get some warm milk."  
  
The humanoid Digimon chuckled again, "There's no need to be sarcastic."  
  
"Well, when you stop asking about why I'm up, then I'll stop being sarcastic." Dai retorted, wondering how long this would continue, but he soon got an idea in his head, "Hey, what do you look like without your helmet?"  
  
Angemon's jaw went a little slack as he tried to think of how to explain that, though he didn't even know himself, "Ah..."  
  
The human boy's eyebrows went up in surprise, "Dude, you don't even know?" Dai walked over to the angel Digimon's side and started playing with his long golden blonde hair, "You probably look really cool."  
  
Angemon felt the warmth flood to his cheeks and he gulped, he never quite remembered Takeru saying something like that or ever messing with his hair, "Must you...do that?"  
  
"Why not? Dude, your hair screams for some braiding or something. Hey, take your helmet off."  
  
"I would rather not..."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Dude, if you can't give me a good reason, then I'll take it off." Before Angemon could object or complain, Dai yanked the weighty cap off of the angel Digimon's head and tossed it aside. Angemon's eyes reminded him alot of Yamato, slanted and blue. "Dude, you look hot!" Dai exclaimed before quickly covering his mouth, his face turning as crimson red as Angemon's, and mumbling to himself, "I did not just say that."  
  
"Is that so?" Angemon inquired, shiftingslightly so that he was now sitting indian style and leaning against a tree. Dai gulped, his face still red as he picked up the helmet, "Um, has TJ ever seen you without this on?"  
  
"No, you're the first."  
  
"I always did like being a pioneer."  
  
Suddenly, the angel Digimon put his one hand on the small of Dai's back and gently grabbed his arm with the other hand and started pulling him over to him. "Ah, ah, Angemon! Uh, what're you doing?!"   
  
Angemon smiled in response before firmly kissing Dai on the lips. The boy's eyes went big with shock before relaxing into the kiss. _Dude, kissed by an angel got a new meaning now..._  
_______________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Hey," Miyako slurred, sleepily sitting up and looking around, "Where's Daisuke?"  
  
The others were all up now, rubbing their eyes and stretching away their grogginess. Ken licked his lips as he stood up and began walking towards the lake. There, he knelt down and splashed some water into his face while Takeru came up to stand beside him.  
  
"Water's kind of chilly." the blue haired boy advised the blonde, then looked up at him when he got no response, "Hey, Takeru, are you there?"  
  
Takeru looked down at him in bafflement, "Did something happen last night that we weren't aware of?"  
  
Ken blinked up at him before looking in the direction Takeru had. He blinked again when he saw Angemon sleeping against a tree with Daisuke curled up next to him, "Some watch guard, can't even stay up all night."  
  
  
End  
  
Comments? Flames? Anyone want to know what drugs I was on but wasn't on when I wrote this? E-mail me:

[reppa225@yahoo.com][1]

geovisit();

   [1]: mailto:reppa225@yahoo.com



End file.
